


Nightlife

by Brackenfrond



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Charlie did not sign up for this, Fluff, He also crushes like a twelve year old, Humour, Mentions of Claustrophobia, Multi, frienship, this is literally lots of cute stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brackenfrond/pseuds/Brackenfrond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of one night guard, two are put in place - it is better to be safe than sorry, after all. This is where Charlie Blake comes in. Only, he'd pretty sure he didn't sign up for a miniature war between a roman and a cowboy, a living T-Rex skeleton and a way too attractive Egyptian Pharaoh. They should have mentioned that in the job description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charles Blake, or Charlie, was as normal as anyone could get, really.

He’d managed to get his way through college, working on a degree in history. His parents were divorced, and he had a sister who was two years older than him. He had a group of four friends, of which he was deemed the most mature one, and had become something like a babysitter to them.

Not to mention he already was babysitting Amos’ younger sister.

Since neither times he was getting paid, Charlie desperately needed a job, and his searches had been fruitless...which led him to the situation with Kira.

“A night guard?” Charlie gave Kira a look of utter disdain over the sheets of paper she’d thrust into his hand earlier. Kira, in response, sipped her cappuccino. “Seriously?”

“At the Museum of Natural History.” Kira tucked a strand of hair behind her heavily pierced ear, casually ignorant to Charlie’s glare. If looks could kill, she’d probably be ash by now. “Look, you said you needed a job - I found you the perfect one. I sent in your CV and everything.”

“You did what?!”

“It’s not like your password’s hard to guess.” Kira shrugged. “Besides, I can hack into simple computers.”

“Someday, I’m going to end up bailing you out of jail.”

“Someday, you’ll be able to afford it.” Kira hummed. “Look, at least go to the interview, ok? Cleo’d love it if you spent the evenings there when Amos and I are off looking for band venues. It’s not as though you’d be the only one there - they’re looking for two people.”

“And why are you taking my future into your hands?” Charlie muttered. Kira gave him a dazzling smile and Charlie glowered some more.

“Because, Darling, without me you would get nothing done.”

Charlie was resigned to his fate - hence the reason he was currently standing in the lobby of the museum. He did hate Kira a lot, especially when she practically shoved him through the doors and ran off, cackling.

“Ok...so I need to find the night guards...brilliant.” Charlie muttered to himself. He figured the front desk would be a good place to start his search. There was a woman there, with dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders in curls and bright eyes, and she looked like the type of woman Amos would pull.

Charlie sincerely hoped that was not the case.

“Hey, um, excuse me?” She looked up and offered a smile. “I have a job interview for the position of the night guard.”

“Oh, you’ll want to speak to Cecil, then.” She offered a hand. “Rebecca Hopman.” The name didn’t ring a bell, and Charlie thanked all the stars in the sky that it didn’t.

“Charlie Blake.” He took the offered hand. “Can I have directions?”

“Yes, of course - just down there, keep going. The second right.” She smiled again and Charlie gave a salute.

“Thanks.” He headed in the direction Rebecca had pointed him in, looking at the exhibits as he made his way down - Teddy Roosevelt, 26th president of the United States, Christopher Columbus, so on and so forth.

He came to a halt in front of the entrance to the Egyptian exhibit, and peered in, eyes flickering between the jackal headed statues, the tablet and the Sarcophagus. He couldn’t help but remember the first time Cleo had seen this exhibit - of course, he’d been pulled along on the museum trip, too.

“It’s the pharaoh Ahkmenrah!” Cleo exclaimed in delight, tugging on Charlie’s sleeve and forcing him to follow her, Amos laughing from the entrance. “Isn’t it cool, Chaz? An actual mummy!”

“I think you are way too excited about dead people, Cleo.”

“He was one of the youngest pharaohs, Chaz. He was the youngest in line for the throne and he still got it.” Cleo explained in her ‘teacher’ voice. “He was amazing. His tablet is said to be powered by the moon and stuff.”

“You are clever, aren’t you?” Charlie said, amusement creeping into his voice.

“S’why I’m named after Cleopatra.” Cleo announced proudly. ”Because I’m clever - like she was.”

Charlie shook himself out of the memory, before moving forward and took the next right. The office was one that couldn’t be missed - mostly because of the giant SECURITY sign on it. The door was red and worn, and there was a small, brass bell by it, which Charlie rung. There was the sound of movement inside, before the top of the door was opened. Charlie found himself face to face with a white-haired, blue-eyed man.

“Uh, hello? I’m here for an interview? Charlie Blake.”

“Charlie?” Charlie managed to peer around the man (Cecil - he must be Cecil) and his eyes landed on a familiar figure.

“Mr Daley?”

"You two know each other?" Cecil looked between the two of them. Charlie nodded.

"Not ridiculously well - I look after his son every now and then. My friend's sister is his friend and I look after her whenever he's out, so I see a lot of Nicky." Cecil exchanged a look with the other two men, before turning back to Charlie.

"I think we've found our two night guards." Larry looked slightly taken aback. Charlie was confused.

"Don't you need to interview me properly?"

"Don't we both need to be interviewed?" Larry raised an eyebrow. Cecil waved a hand.

“I’m sure that won’t be necessary - you two both seem like nice, young men. And you already know each other. So I’ll just show you around.” Cecil opened the door fully and stepped out as Charlie moved to one side, giving Larry a confused look.

Well. That was surprisingly easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Things got really weird when Larry got held hostage by miniature cowboys.

Ok, maybe Charlie should back up a bit because, honestly? There was some weird stuff before that happened.

He’d arrived a bit early for his shift so that Kira couldn’t catch him before hand. He was trying to avoid her as much as possible recently, mostly because she had been nagging him all week  about his job. He nodded in farewell to Rebecca as she left, a starbucks coffee cup in one hand. Caffeine. Lots of caffeine. He knew that would be needed. He also had his bag, containing his laptop so he could do some editing of a recording done earlier in the week of a song Kira had sung.

Of course, at the time he thought he would actually get time to complete it. He was so wrong.

Charlie gave a jaunty salute to Larry as the older man headed in. Larry gave him a confused look which, really, Charlie was expecting - he was currently sitting, cross legged, on top of the information desk, tapping away at his laptop.

“You’re going to fall off.” Larry pointed out and Charlie shrugged, having a mouthful of his cappuccino. 

“I’ve sat in more precarious places. Amos thinks I’m insane.” The look on Larry’s face told Charlie that he agreed with Amos whole heartedly. “Besides, no one else is here - only you.”

“I still think you’re insane.” Larry muttered. “What are you working on?”

“Just some editing.” Charlie shrugged. “A song we’re putting online. The acoustics where we normally record are terrible - literally Amos’ basement. Don’t worry, I won’t get sidetracked.” He offered a smile. “You got the to-do list the others left?”

“Yes. But none of these make sense.” Larry held the list out in offer and Charlie took it, reading it.

“...Lock up the lions or they’ll eat you?” He laughed. “God, these guys have an odd sense of humour. Right, so I’ll check up the Egyptian exhibit. Do you want to lock up the African exhibit?”

“...How are you not confused?”

“I work with Kira and Amos on a daily basis. There was a pug incident. Trust me, you don’t want to know what Amos will do to win a bet.” Charlie shuddered. “But yeah. Checking up on the Egyptian exhibit. Meet you back here...whenever.”

The two split up, Charlie singing quietly to himself as he headed to the Egyptian exhibit. It was too quiet, and just hearing his own footsteps put Charlie on edge, like he was in a horror movie. He felt like something was watching him, and singing to himself helped him to not focus on the prickling at the back of his neck.

“Hey there, Pharoah.” And, yes, talking to himself also helped. Charlie was not going insane. “Seems like everything is in check.” His eyes flickered to the tablet, before he laughed to himself. "Let's see if your tablet is magic." He patted the glass slightly.

That was when the glowing started.

Now, in Charlie's experience, things didn't glow. Not unless they were powered by an electric bulb or glow in the dark, like the stars on Cleo's ceiling. So of course he stumbled back.

Then the banging started, the yelling and -

"Holy shit!" Charlie managed to stumbled forward, hands on the stone slab covering part of the sarcophagus. He could hear noises outside and...and... "The tablet..fuck this was not in the job description."

To be honest, even if it was in the job description, Charlie wouldn’t have believed it.

Suddenly, the instruction pack made sense.

The yelling was still there, the banging, as though hearing Charlie’s voice just made the Pharaoh more determined to get out. Muffle the mummy - he frightens the others...fuck it. Charlie was helping this guy - he was young, Cleo had told him, and he was stuck in there.

He tried to push the stone off the top of the glass container, to no avail. It budged slightly, but Charlie had never been ridiculously strong. He knelt down, keeping his voice loud.

“Hey, calm down. I can’t get the stone off, but I’ll keep talking to you for as long as I can. I need to...to see what the hell is going on. I’ll get you out of there once I get he - shit. Larry. Shit.” Charlie’s head hit the glass with a thud. “I’m sorry, I have to go and make sure my...co worker isn’t freaking out too bad.” He groaned, got to his feet. The banging and yelling had ceased, but was replaced with a whimper. Charlie cursed himself silently for not being able to be more help, before turning and running.

The place was in chaos.

Exhibits were running back and forth - Larry must have locked up the African exhibit because there were no lions or anything of that sort.

Or maybe he'd actually been eaten by them...could stuffed animals actually eat? Could anything in this museum eat? Did they have all the necessary parts when they...came to life?

Oh God did the t-rex become an actual, flesh and blood, dinosaur?

Charlie was probably over reacting. Besides, the other night guards were fine. He wondered if he ate something bad and that was causing what was probably a hallucination.

“They should have mentioned this in the goddamn job description.” He muttered, before sidestepping a group of war nurses and making his way towards the stairs. "Fuck - mister Daley!" Charlie was relieved to see someone who should be alive, but Larry didn't stop to chat, just grabbed his arm as he ran.

"Huns!" He managed to get out in way of explanation and, oh, shit. They were in so much trouble.

He could hear the yelling and knew that the Huns really liked to rip their enemies apart. With their bare hands. Charlie didn't know what Larry had done or said to make them pissed off, but at least they managed to make it to the elevator before they could be dismembered.

“Holy shit. This is bad - really bad.”

“I wasn’t seeing things, then?” Larry ran a hand down his face. “Oh God.”

“You did lock up the lions, right? Huns are more than enough.” There was something Charlie never thought he’d say, and he considered ramming his head against the wall of the elevator. Unconsciousness would be lovely right about now. Larry nodded.

“Of course I did.” Larry ran a hand through his hair. “We have Huns chasing after us oh God.”

“Please don’t freak out.” Charlie practically begged. “I am two seconds away from ramming my head against the side of the elevator and I really, really don’t want to do that.”

“Oh God please don’t do that. I don’t want to deal with a museum that comes to life and a concussed eighteen year old.”

Charlie and Larry exchanged looks, before bursting into hysterical laughter. It was mostly due to panic, or at least it was in Charlie’s case.

“This is the worst situation Kira has ever gotten me into.” Charlie managed to get out. “Oh my God, do you think the miniatures come to life?”

“If the T-Rex skeleton can come to life, why not?” Larry looked rather pale, but he had red cheeks from laughing. “We should probably deal with them.”

“We should probably make sure the exhibits aren’t destroying the museum.” Charlie agreed. “You check out the miniatures and I’ll look at the room on American History?”

“Yeah, that sounds like...yeah…” Larry ran a hand through his hair, looking at the elevator door. “Count of three, we run for it?”

“Gotcha.” Charlie nodded. Larry counted and, on three, pushed the button to open the door and they sprinted out, splitting up. 

Fortunately, Charlie didn’t die on his way to his designated place. Thank God.

The room was much quieter, more serene than the rest of the museum, which was a relief for Charlie. His attention was on the three people behind a glass display, though. Lewis and Clark, and their guide. Sacagawea. He had trouble pronouncing her name, whereas Kira could pronounce it fluently. Kira always had a love of historical women and yes, Charlie found them interesting, but couldn’t give their name, relations, birth and death dates off the top of his head.

He managed to wave at the Shoshone woman and she offered a smile in return. They wouldn’t be able to communicate with the glass in the way - how inconvenient - but at least she seemed friendlier than the huns who had been chasing him and Larry earlier.

There also seemed to be civil war soldiers who apparently had loaded guns...brilliant. He didn’t know when they began to shoot one another, but all he knew was that suddenly the tranquility of the room was disrupted by the sound of guns firing and, well, Charlie had definitely not signed up for this.

He figured that the best thing he could do for now was go regroup with Larry because he couldn’t deal with mannequins firing at each other with actual ammo and he made a note to make sure every gun in this museum was unloaded for tomorrow. Because he rather liked being alive, thank you very much

“Fuck this job.” Charlie muttered, ducking a flying eagle and dodging a group of tribes people. “I am never entrusting Kira with my employment ever again. I didn't even give her permission! Can you fucking believe her?” He knew he was talking to himself. But it helped...sort of.

It didn't take him long to reach the hall of miniatures, but what he saw made him blink repeatedly.

“Charlie!” Larry was hogtied and half lying in the western diorama. There was also an assembled army of Romans at his feet, who turned at the yell of Charlie’s name. He felt vaguely sick. “Bit of help?”

“What the actual fuck is my life?” Charlie asked aloud. “I’ve been a good guy. I have never got a detention, I handed in my work on time. If this is for the gay thing, then God is a dick.”

“Charlie, I don’t really care about your religious beliefs right now.” Larry sighed.

“Men, -”

“No.” Charlie cut off the Roman general. “I have had enough. I have been dragged around while being chased by Huns, nearly fucking shot at by civil war soldiers and possibly awakened a wrathful mummy who may be suffering from claustrophobia because he has been locked in his sarcophagus for at least three thousand years. And that is in this museum tonight. I am in thousands of dollars worth of debt from college, I have been pushed around most of my fucking life and my friends hack into my private documents. I am not dealing with a miniature army of any nationality thank you very much.”

When Charlie had finished, he was panting slightly, and he was aware he was getting some pretty awkward looks from everyone there. He muttered an insult under his breath, stepped over the Roman army, pulled Larry onto his feet, the flimsy rope holding him down falling away easily and stormed off, dragging the older man with him. “Maybe there is someone around here who can explain what the fuck is going on.”

* * *

 

Fortunately for Charlie, there was someone who could explain what was going on.

His name was Theodore Roosevelt and Charlie really, really wished he could have been an obscure historical figure instead of a president. Charlie hated his life. He really did.

At least he was more accommodating than the other exhibits - Like, he hadn't tried to impale someone with his sword. Which was good. Really, really good.

Charlie didn't think he could cope with another person who harboured some grudge against night guards.

He led them to the Egyptian exhibit again and Charlie winced at the yelling and pounding and it hurt something in him. He darted past Teddy, kneeling beside the case.

“Hey, it's me again. I’ve brought some help.” Charlie said, keeping his voice loud and clear and totally not trembling. “It’s gonna be ok. We’ll let you out. Just breathe...can you breathe?”

“We can’t let him out.” Teddy sounded stunned at the mere suggestion and Charlie whirled on the spot to stare at him, wide eyed.

“You can’t actually be serious.” Charlie managed to say. “The poor guy is locked in there -”

“And has been for the past fifty years.” Teddy interrupted. “There is said to be a curse. We cannot unleash it upon the museum.”

“There is like, no proof of that.” Charlie retorted. Larry looked vaguely sick. “Maybe he’s claustrophobic or, you know, lonely?” Charlie was offended at the looks now given to him. He held his hands up in defense. “Or not. Yeah, sure, believe in the whole curse thing. I don’t really care.”

He did, though. Charlie himself absolutely hated the dark - he couldn’t stand it. Being stuck in a sarcophagus where it was dark and cold and small...it sounded like hell.

“Uh, I’m gonna hazard a guess that the glowing tablet has something to do with the exhibits coming to life?” Larry spoke up.

“Yes. The tablet of Ahkmenrah.” Teddy agreed. “Brought here fifty four years ago, and since then, every exhibit has come to life at night.”

“I didn’t sign up for this.” Charlie muttered, running a hand down his face. “In fact, I didn’t even sign up - Kira did.”

“...Kira?”

“The blonde one. Pierced ears, nose, rants about social injustice.” Charlie explained to Larry, who let out an ‘oh’ of recognition. “But that’s beside the point - we’ve got to keep the exhibits from destroying the museum overnight. Right? That’s right, right?” Charlie looked at Teddy, who nodded.

“You must make sure everyone is inside the museum when the sun rises, also, or else we turn to dust.”

“Dust?” Larry raised an eyebrow.

“Dust.” Teddy repeated.

“You are like freakin’ vampires.” Charlie muttered. It couldn’t be much harder than babysitting, right? Except, he was eighteen and the rest of the exhibits...weren’t. They were older. Much, much older. Suddenly, Charlie felt ridiculously inferior. Teddy gave Charlie a slightly confused look, before nodding slightly.

“I shall help you - but only tonight.” He said. “After that, it shall be up to you.”

It took until the end of the night to sort everything out and Charlie was yawning by the end of it. The only time he had felt as tired was during finals. Larry, on the other hand, was actually relatively awake.

“Go home.” He said, patting Charlie on the shoulder. “You look ready to pass out.”

“I’ve got to deal with this again tomorrow night.” Charlie muttered. “Ugh, I’m going to take you up on your offer. See you...tonight. I guess.” Larry bit his lip.

“Yeah, about that…”

“You are not quitting on me, Daley.” Charlie said, yawning at the end. “I can’t do this on my own. Think about Nicky.”

Larry looked contemplative.

“You...have a point.”

“I normally do.” Charlie offered a smile. “Good morning, Mr Daley.”

“Good morning, Mr Blake.”


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie maybe got two hours of sleep before his phone rang, the obnoxiously loud and cheery song contrasting greatly to Charlie’s mood.

He groaned, really wanting to ignore the call, but he answered it and put it on speaker. “‘Lo?”

“Hi Charlie!” Charlie perked up at Cleo’s voice. The girl had an ability to make him happy so easily - maybe it was just because Cleo was always happy, always chipper and eager and bright eyed.

“Hi Cleo.” He said in reply, attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes. “How are you?” He finished the question with a yawn.

“Oh. You have that night job now.” Her voice sounded worried. “Did I wake you up? Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Charlie replied. “Why are you calling me? Normally it’s Amos who calls.”

“Amos is flirting.” The amount of disgust in Cleo’s voice made Charlie laugh. “With the lady behind the counter at Starbucks. It’s gross - are you still gonna be coming over tonight?”

Oh, yeah. He was babysitting tonight.

“I have to go in tonight.” He said and Cleo made an annoyed noise.

“Amos and Kira are going around looking for places again. It’s so boring.” Cleo complained. “Can’t I come in with you?”

“I don’t think -” Charlie was nervous about allowing Cleo to spend the night there, even if she spent a majority of the time in the office. The museum was dangerous at night, with warriors and guns and wild animals and…

He had a vivid memory of Cleo’s wide, pleading eyes and how he crumbled under them. How she had him wrapped around her finger in a matter of seconds. “Look, I’ll call Mr Daley and see if it's ok with him. We’ll see what I can do.” Cleo’s cheer made Charlie smile.

“Chaz you’re the best! Thank you thank you thank you!”

“Don’t thank me yet, Cleo. It might be dull.” He teased and Cleo giggled.

“No way! The museum is awesome! Thank you!” There was the sound of a man’s voice - Amos - and Cleo sighed heavily. “Amos wants his phone back.”

“Better give it back, then.” Charlie said. “See you tonight, Cleo.”

“Bye!” She hung up with a click and Charlie smiled to himself, before dialling Larry.

“Hey. Charlie - did you know Jed had put the Roman general in the stockades?” The older man sounded tired and Charlie winced, sympathetic.

“How did McPhee take that?”

“Not too well.” Larry replied, before yawning. “I’m reading up on the exhibits. May help things calm down a bit.” Charlie hummed.

“Oh, yeah. I’m bringing Cleo around tonight. That ok?”

“Cleo? As in, Nicky’s friend Cleo?” Larry asked and Charlie laughed.

“Who else? She doesn’t want to wander around with Amos and Kira all day.” Charlie smirked slightly. “And I think she might help with the chaos.”

“You have a plan?” Larry sounded curious. “What is this plan?”

“A good one. Just, see here…”

XoooX

Cleo looked cute as a button.

Not that Cleo didn’t normally look adorable. With her coffee coloured skin, big brown eyes and sleek black hair, she had no trouble wrapping adults around her little finger. Bundled up in a parka, with snow boots and mittens, she looked even more adorable.

Amos gave a cheery wave in farewell as he sauntered out of the museum, humming what sounded like You Shook Me All Night Long to himself. He did look like the sort of guy to listen to that sort of stuff - leather jacket, kohl rimmed eyes and combat boots. But, then again, he also sang along to Disney songs. On one memorable occasion, he had donned a plastic tiara and had a tea party with Cleo.

Kira still had photos.

Cleo tugged off her mittens and shoved them in the pocket of her parka, before tilting her head upwards to look up at Rexy.

“I forgot how big he was!” She exclaimed, eyes bright. Charlie laughed, ruffling her hair.

“You do realise you could get Amos to bring you here?” He teased and Cleo sighed heavily.

“He’d flirt with the lady who does the tours.” She pulled a face. “It’s gross.”

“You said that before.” Charlie pointed out, saluting to Larry as he left the office, his security jacket on. Charlie considered changing, before deciding against it - it wasn’t like anyone other than Larry could judge him for not bothering with changing his jacket. Instead, he hefted Cleo up, who squealed, and set her on top of the information desk. “Now, Cleo, I need you to be quiet.” Cleo tilted her head.

“Why?” She asked and Charlie winked.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Cha-aaaaz…” Cleo whined and Charlie laughed. “I hate surprises just tell me.” The demand increased in pitch at the end and she pouted.

“Just a few seconds.” He said and Cleo let out a heavy sigh.

A sigh that turned into a gasp as Rexy began to move. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a perfect ‘o’.

“It’s alive.” She whispered and the T-Rex turned it’s head to face them just as Larry re-entered the atrium, probably just back from locking up the Hall of African Mammals, judging by the monkey draped about his shoulders. Cleo reached out a hand, tentatively resting it against the bony snout of the T-Rex. A beam lit up her face when Rexy nudged her palm, a laugh escaping her. “Charlie, Charlie, he’s alive!”

“Surprised?” He said and Cleo nodded eagerly.

“Lawrence, Charles! Good to see you back here!” Teddy had made his way over, smiling proudly. Cleo’s jaw dropped. Charlie closed it again.

“‘Night, Teddy.” He gave a salute. Cleo was tugging on his sleeve.

“Charlie, that’s _ Theodore Roosevelt _ .” She hissed. “26th President of the United States, he built the Panama Canal, he, he…”

“I know.” Charlie ruffled her hair. Teddy looked impressed. “Teddy, this is Cleo. Smartest ten year old I know - at least when it comes to history.”

“And she seems to know who I am.” Teddy raised the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it, eyes twinkling in amusement when she squeaked. “It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear.”

“Does everything come to life?” Cleo asked, wide eyed. “Like, the miniatures?”

“Yes.”

“The Cavemen?”

“Yes.”

“Atilla?”

“He tried to kill me and Mr Daley.”

“He did? That’s so cool!” Cleo was beaming and Teddy laughed at Charlie’s affronted expression. “Attila was awesome!”

“And he tried to kill me. Or did you miss that part, Cleo?”

“He was dangerous, Chaz. Of course he tried to kill you.” Cleo rolled her eyes - something she obviously got from Kira. “He was the only real threat the Roman Empire faced. He conquered China because they built a wall and he took it as a challenge. Like Amos takes girls who ignore him as a challenge. Only he didn’t get slapped by a girl.”

Charlie was going to have to talk to Amos about his flirting.

“Do you want to see the miniatures?” Charlie asked, only to have Cleo nod before he’d even finished his question.

“I want to see everything!” She declared.

“Maybe not all tonight - you have school tomorrow.” Charlie pointed out. “But you can come back tomorrow, too.” Cleo’s pout turned into a beam at that.

“Thank you Chaz! Thank you!”

“Anytime, Cleo.” Charlie ruffled her hair, which she allowed for once.

It didn’t take them long to get to the miniatures, and as Charlie expected, it was chaos.

There was already a small war breaking out between the Romans and the Westerners, the Mayans having been locked up earlier by Larry - apparently, they were more dangerous than the other miniature. Cleo was staring wide eyed at the fighting.

“Chaz, Chaz, that’s -”

“Cleo, I need you to do something for me.” He whispered, watching as Jedediah kicked Octavius in the shin. “I need you to use your puppy dog eyes to get this lot to cooperate.” Cleo gave him a look of disdain, odd on her young face.

“I don’t need to bribe them.” She retorted, before striding over to where the leaders were yelling on top of the bench and clearing her throat. The two leaders stopped fighting and turned to look at Cleo, who had put on a look of absolute awe. “You're Jedediah Smith and General Octavius! You are my idols!” Charlie could almost believe her too, if he hadn’t asked her to get them to cooperate. The two miniatures puffed themselves up, trying to out impress the other one.

“Why, thank you kindly, miss.” Jed tipped his hat and Cleo let out a giggle. “It appears you know who I am - can I have a name?”

“I’m Cleo - Chaz brought me ‘round tonight.” She said, and giggled again when Octavius leaned over, pressing a tiny kiss to the back of her hand like a fucking gentleman. Jed shot the Roman a glare, which Octavius returned with a smug look. Like ‘fuck you I’m obviously more charming’. Cleo frowned slightly. “Why are you fighting?” Jed opened his mouth to answer, probably peppered with snide insults directed towards the Roman, but Cleo cut him off. “Maybe ‘cause you’re too similar.”

“Now hold on one da - darn minute. I ain't anythin’ like toga boy.” Jedediah protested.

“And I am nothing like that barbarian!”

“It’s not a bad thing.” Cleo crossed her arms, and Charlie was immediately reminded of Amos in the way her lips pursed together. “You were both amazing leaders - the expansion of the western roads and the Roman Empire were aided by your efforts. You both wanted more than what you had, wanted to see what was beyond the boundaries of where you already were.” Her expression softened as the two leaders had the decency to look abashed,  ashamed. “If you work together and stop fighting, you can see everything that this museum has to offer. I don’t want you to be locked up - that just seems so...sad.”

And there was the pout, lower lip out a trembling slightly. She wouldn’t have to bribe them, indeed, Charlie thought in amusement. If anything, she was bribing them with the promise of no tears if they at least tried to cooperate.

No man liked dealing with an emotional girl, never mind a child.

“...You make an excellent point.” Octavius managed, although he looked physically pained at having to cooperate with Jedediah. The cowboy muttered an agreement, pointedly avoiding looking at the general. Cleo beamed.

“Great! Thanks you guys!” And she turned, skipping back to Charlie and taking his hand. “Can I have some candy?”

“Sure.” He said, managing not to laugh at the now baffled miniatures.

XoooX

When Cleo had crashed in the backroom on the pull out couch, Charlie had made his way to the Egyptian exhibit. Ahkmenrah was still banging against his sarcophagus, and once again Charlie tried to push the stone covering off it, to no avail.

“Hey, it’s me again.” He said, and the banging ceased, replaced by harsh breathing. “Tried to get the thing off but it won’t budge. No one will help me - apparently there’s a curse or some other rubbish. Aren’t curses usually on the actual tombs, though? So any curse would probably have already run its course. Whatever. Cleo knows this stuff better than I do.” Charlie laughed to himself slightly. “I have no idea if my mindless babble is helping at all but, you know, whatever. It’ll help you focus on something else at least. Did I give you a name? I can’t remember. I’m Charlie - well, Charles, but it’s Charlie or Chaz depending on who you are. Cleo calls me Chaz.

She’s my friend's little sister. You’d like her, I think. She’s Egyptian, see, and is very interested in the whole history of it. Of everywhere, really. 

You’re in New York, by the way. Big city, lots of lights. I think it would be disorientating to see it but the coffee nearby is decent enough.”

Charlie was relieved to note that the banging and screaming hadn’t returned, and the harsh breathing seemed to have calmed. He pulled his phone out, and was relieved to find that it was a few minutes to sunrise. “Not too long until you can sleep again. It’ll be over soon. And then I can go home and sleep thank God. Did I mention I didn’t even apply for a night shift? My friend Kira hacked into my laptop and sent off my CV because she has no sense of personal boundaries and information. She’d help me get this thing off. She’s a pest, but...well, she’s my friend. I have a hard time coming by good friends.” He sat down by the sarcophagus, leaning against the case and sighed. “I’ve never been good with people, I guess. This...is surprisingly easy. Talking to you. Maybe because you can’t interrupt and that was really rude of me. Sorry.” Charlie took his phone out again, and a message from Kira popped up.

‘Outside, Charlie :) hope Cleo actually slept xxx’

“I hate her.” Charlie muttered, rolling his eyes, before typing out a quick reply and rising to his feet. He patted the top of the display case, the room silent. “See you tonight, I guess.”

It took a while to wake Cleo up, the girl letting out a whine of protest at being removed from the blankets she was bundled up in. He half carried her to the entrance, where Amos and Kira waited. The man lifted his little sister onto his hip and she immediately fell asleep against his shoulder again. Amos pressed a kiss to her hair.

“She any trouble, Chaz?” Amos asked, voice deep and rich. Charlie briefly remembered the crush he had harboured on Amos years ago - before he revealed himself to be definitely straight and too big a flirt for Charlie’s tastes.

“Cleo is never trouble. She’ll want to come back tonight. At least it isn’t a school night, right?”

“She’s gonna come here every night at this rate.” Kira was grinning though, and there was no malice in her words. “You’re spoiling her rotten, Charlie. You’d make a horrible parent. You’d never be able to instill discipline in a child. You’d just give them chocolate and sweets.”

“At least I’d be a better parent than you.” Charlie pointed out and Kira snorted.

“I do not plan on having kids.” She stated. “Anyway, you’re off the clock, right? Come for coffee while Amos gets Cleo ready for school - you look like you’re gonna keel over.”

“That’s because I’ve been awake all night.” Charlie muttered, but he called out a farewell to Larry before following Kira into the sunlight.


End file.
